sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Meddlinary
Mangled isn't certain whether or not people truly understand half the things she says, and has finally decided to make a dictionary for herself. This totally isn't a copied idea off of literally everyone else here, and King totally didn't think of it first, I swear... Okay it totally is, but who even cares? Please don't sue me. ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ Typing styles Style Meaning Regular. Everything is fine and normal and dandy. This means nothing, really. rEVERSE CAPS. I'm yelling. Probably from shock, or anger. s p a c e d o u t I am shocked and/or turned on by that statement. un p re d i c t ab le s pa c i ng I am REALLY shocked and/or turned on by that statement. nospacingnocaps. I'm talking really quietly and really quickly. Probably because I'm saying something I shouldn't be. (It's probably perverted) Or If it's namepls I'm asking them to stop. NOSPACINGALLCAPS. I'm trying to cover up something I just said. Probably because I said something I shouldn't have. (It's probably perverted) rANdoM cApS (A Nd POS SiBly SPACi N g) I have no idea what's going on somebody help me please. no caps no punctiation This either means I'm joking around, or I'm depressed. Words Word Meaning eMOTE I meant to do the [[]] trick to cancel an emote, but forgot. sKEE / sKY Sky has joined the chat. I am greeting him. jILLIPS Jillips has joined the chat. I am greeting him. Noh Same as 'no', but in a joking way. I'm playing around. ded I'm laughing too hard to say or do anything right now. Please stand by. Or I'm announcing that chat has died. *ping* I was pinged by one of my many pings that nobody ever actually calls me, but I still have as a ping for whatever reason. No. I will not remove the ping. Hhh This is a sigh. The more h's, the longer and more exasperated it is. Shhh / Sjjj Hush! Just go with it! I know I'm wrong but you don't have to point that out! Phrases Phrase Meaning /me dies This is awkward. I'm gonna stop now. *retreats to PMs* / *hides in PM* This has escalated. I'm just going talk to the person/people here I have a PM open with. *goes back to PM* / *drags name into PM* I'm bored with main. FRIEND TALK TO ME. wow r00d I'm calling somebody rude, but I really don't mean it. Other Thing Meaning ... I'm either distrustful of what was just said, offended, gearing up to say something, or depressed. . I have read and understand what you have just said, and wish you to know this. I do not however, want to dignify you with a proper response. :/ "But whatever." or "But I dunno." :. "But I probably shouldn't be saying this." :| What the hell just happened? What's going on? More will be added later when I'm not lazy. Category:Dictionary Category:Work in Progress